


It's The Sunday Morning After

by Lycaenion, QueanBysshe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, D/s, Edging, Godlike Powers used for sex, M/M, Morning After, Orgasm Denial, Shapeshifting, Teasing, They Wake Up In Bed Together Trope, inner monologue about how brave loki is for being openly femme and submissive, magical orgasm denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-07 21:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycaenion/pseuds/Lycaenion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueanBysshe/pseuds/QueanBysshe
Summary: and, baby, who the hell are you?~Loki woke up remembering he’d seduced someone the night before, and there had been a pleasant orgy, and… he felt someone climb atop him, straddling his hips, and opened his eyes to see the ruler of Sakaar himself, beautiful and naked, covered in blue markings like the stripe on his lip, and balancing a drink, hair sleep-mussed and with his signature sleepy smile.‘Good morning, lover,’ Loki said, as he always said in these situations. ‘Ready for another round, then?’





	It's The Sunday Morning After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lycaenion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycaenion/gifts).



> This is dedicated to the _entire_ crew of the good ship _Frostmaster. (salute)_ Oh, and [here's the song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FRrGycy_oLY), which I feel is very appropriate to Loki, En, and both of them, together and separately, as they are both Disaster Party Gays.

Loki woke up remembering he’d seduced someone the night before, and there had been a pleasant orgy, and… he felt someone climb atop him, straddling his hips, and opened his eyes to see the ruler of Sakaar himself, beautiful and naked, covered in blue markings like the stripe on his lip, and balancing a drink, hair sleep-mussed and with his signature sleepy smile.

‘Good morning, lover,’ Loki said, as he always said in these situations. ‘Ready for another round, then?’

The Grandmaster’s eyes sparkled; and, as before, certain of Loki’s senses suggested that was more than just a trick of the light. ‘Why would I bother sleeping otherwise?’ He sipped his drink. ‘Well, and dreams. I get some of my best work—well I _always_ get my best work done in bed, but dreaming, you know…’ He waved a hand expansively. ‘What, what good is power if you can’t make dreams real?’ He leaned down, pressed a kiss to Loki’s forehead. ‘So, uh, pray tell, what were _you_ dreaming about?’

Loki enjoyed the kiss. ‘Mm, I can’t remember,’ he deflected. It was not a dream he wanted to remember—since Thanos, his dreams were always of his “master”, which was a curse, but also something of a blessing—he never dreamt of terrible memories, anymore. Only Thanos.

‘What dreams do _you_ want to make real, darling?’ Loki asked, hands settling on the Grandmaster’s hips. His own hips were still asleep, as Loki disliked waking with a morning disadvantage, and so slept in a cunt.

‘The one where you relax and let me treat you, _honeybunch_.’ The Grandmaster put his own hands over the top of Loki’s, very lightly. ‘I’ll probably be in the mood for some more of the “let’s appease the great and powerful Grandmaster, ruler of Sakaar, arbiter of life and death,” that whole song and dance—ha, you know, let’s see who melts who first, and all—I’ll want that tomorrow. Right now…’ His voice dipped lower, and his dark eyes were full of possibilities. ‘I want to know what you want.’

Loki chuckled, genuinely enjoying the sense of humour. He was fairly sure the reason he’d been picked out as favoured was due to his genuine interest in the Grandmaster. ‘I want to know your name,’ Loki said. ‘And then I want to scream it while you work me over and stretch my arse open for your cock, and then, finally, fuck me deep, and smooth, and slow.’

Loki was, had never been, ashamed of telling people exactly what he wanted, if they happened to ask.

The Grandmaster’s eyebrows shot up until they almost touched the swoops of his silvery hair. ‘Oh,’ he said. ‘Huh. Wow. Uh, okay. Fine by me. I… I was expecting a little more, uh. Obfuscation? Coyness? More, more darlings, at least. Anyway.’ His cock was waking as though it had heard itself mentioned, and he drained the rest of his glass at one go, setting it aside. ‘You sure I can’t interest you in guessing it?’

Loki smiled guilefully up at him, batting his lashes. ‘What name could I possibly guess that would encapsulate _you_ , lover?’ His hands slid to stroke the backs of his fingers along that cock, gentle, sweet, affectionate. Most thought the Grandmaster was insatiable, and that insatiable meant rough. Loki, similarly insatiable, knew better.

‘That’s, mm—’ The Grandmaster bit his lip. ‘That’s the point.’ Stars, the skin there was so soft, especially under Loki’s hand. He loved touching and being touched, how similar and yet different the two were, how touching oneself was different still, but if he got all dreamy about sensory organs he was going to forget to _use_ them. ‘It just doesn’t seem fun if I tell it to you.’

‘Ah, but lover, _don’t_ you want to hear my voice wrap around your name?’ Loki pouted up at him playfully, delighting in how he could fully be himself, not have to worry about rumour getting out about how argr he was. He didn’t cease his caresses, but they were light, nothing too teasing; in truth, Loki was not touching the Grandmaster with intent to arouse or distract him; he was merely touching him because he enjoyed it, and wished to grant affection.

‘True,’ the Grandmaster allowed. ‘It’s all in the presentation.’ He cupped the back of Loki’s head in his hand, ran fingers outward through his hair, let them fall free. ‘So, uh, with that in mind…’ His hand was back on the nape of Loki’s neck, not quite gripping, as he leaned close and whispered in Loki’s ear. _‘My name is En Dwi Gast.’_

Loki moaned, because he felt like it, and closed his eyes. ‘En Dwi Gast,’ he moaned, pronouncing it just exactly as En had. And then he waited, seeing what his lover would make of it, wanting to demonstrate the risk had been worth it.

What En made of it was kisses, big open-mouthed ones, first to Loki’s lips and then progressively downward. Just below navel level he stopped to admit, ‘Okay, that’s good. But I, ah, haven’t exactly made it very difficult for you yet.’ He kissed Loki’s mound, paused, and then immediately detoured to the join of his thigh. ‘You wanna roll over for me, starshine? It’s just, you were so _specific,_ and I’m, I’m easily distracted, especially…’ He switched to the other thigh.

Loki spread and lifted his legs, ‘I don’t, as it happens,’ he said, ‘I want you to see my face while you drive me mad with pleasure.’ And he knew En could, because he recalled showing off his shapeshifting last night, and getting fingers buried in his cunt as a reward.

He did, solicitously, grab a pillow from the mountain of them on the bed, and offer it, lifting his hips so En could place it beneath them. ‘Besides,’ he flirted, once he’d settled back down. ‘I’m so much _more_ at your mercy, this way. I like that…’ En would never know how incredibly brave Loki felt, saying these things. How powerful. En didn’t come from Asgard, he didn’t understand argr at all.

‘Do you? Well, honey,’ En Dwi purred, ‘there’s still a whole lot of room for more.’ He traced a finger around Loki’s thigh, and a band of buttery soft leather appeared, not weighty but very definite. ‘Mercy, now, that’s debatable. How much do you want?’

Loki turned slightly more serious—slightly. ‘If I need a true pause to catch my breath, I’ll tell you to stop. But if I beg for mercy…’ He smirked. ‘Who begs for _mercy,_ unless they want to be told “no”?’

In Loki’s experience, it was fairly true. And he knew En could read emotions, if not outright read minds. He wouldn’t have been so fantastic a lover, otherwise.

‘Ohhhh, I like you.’ A golden chain spilled itself from the cuff, link by link, and En gave it a little tug. ‘How about this?’

‘Mmm yes, I like where this is going….’ Loki wondered if he’d chain Loki’s thighs apart. The ideas was thrilling, and Loki had no sooner imagined it than he wanted it. ‘Making sure I can’t close my legs?’ he teased, and _wanted_ the answer to be yes. His cunt (an extremely lush and well-ruffled thing) was already flush and wet, and got wetter with the anticipation.

En paused in fixing the chain to the bedpost, his tone nonchalant but his gaze hungry. ‘I just thought I’d pull out all, ah, all the stops.’ He laid a hand on Loki’s other thigh; a matching cuff appeared, and was secured in short order. ‘And I like room to work. But now that I know you considered it… well, you’re, you’re just a little tease, aren’t you? Even all spread open for me.’ He certainly didn’t sound disapproving.

Loki grinned, unrepentant. ‘Guilty,’ he said, and struggled as soon as En had attached the second chain. His muscles strained beneath his flesh, which he’d made a little softer below the waist, because softer went well with quim. As such, the leather pressed slightly, attractively, into his thighs. ‘Mm,’ he hummed, smirking playfully, ‘perhaps you ought to secure the rest of me, I am _very_ flexible….’

‘And you’re a talker.’ En Dwi didn’t touch Loki this time, just curled his fingers inward, as though already holding a chain; and all of a sudden he _was_ holding another, longer golden chain, already attached to a collar around Loki’s throat, fitting just shy of being tight. ‘You, uh, I think you mentioned catching your breath?’ His eyes glittered, in ways that didn’t reflect the light.

Loki’s eyes flashed, in ways that didn’t reflect the light either, and he chuckled, low and wicked, revelling in the constriction, just slight enough to feel dangerous. ‘Shall I struggle for you, lover?’ he purred. ‘Would you like to see me _squirm?’_

‘I mean, you can _try.’_ En feigned a yawn. ‘I see a lot of squirming, on a, let’s say a semi-regular basis? Besides…’ He traced a finger around the inside of Loki’s wrist, looking thoughtful. ‘You still have your hands free.’

In response, Loki took said free hands and used them to spread himself open even further. ‘Hmm,’ he lilted. ‘Lucky you, I don’t feel like squirming. Fuck me,’ he said, knowing full well the tone he’d used was rather imperial—and bratty.

‘Oohh, is this what you’re like all the time?’ The Grandmaster actually licked his lips. ‘What, uh, what exactly are you trying to _accomplish_ here, sweetheart? Would you really be _happy_ if I just—’ He gestured with his free hand, and Loki was, very suddenly, subsumed in a sense memory of being filled up in one smooth slide. And, just as suddenly, it was gone. ‘Is that what you want?’

Loki was surprised by it, especially because it hadn’t registered to his wards as magic, and so had slid through them. Yet his mind wasn’t recoiling in horror; he must have experienced this before. And what the hell, it was better than the way Thanos did that sort of thing…. (Loki was starting to accept that he wasn’t the best mage in the universe, that there were other magi more powerful than him, more skilled; the thought had been upsetting at first, until he’d realised that meant he could _fuck them_ ). His eyelids fluttered and he was surprised into a gasp and a strangled noise in his throat, of pleasure.

En grinned, tugged lightly at the leash-chain. ‘Squirm once for yes, twice for no.’

Loki arched, not so much a squirm as something almost dance-like in its grace. And his cunt was _glistening,_ a drop sliding down the slit and along the cleft of his arse to the sheets. En could see his clit twitch.

The Grandmaster’s patience was, to put it mildly, variable. He felt he’d been doing a spectacular job, under the circumstances, so it was only fair that he reward himself. He’d come up with the next part of the game once he had that cunt wrapped around him. He’d had to eyeball the dimensions, but he should have made just the right tweaks here and there to girth and curve. Toys were fun, but bespoke flesh and blood was a treat he liked to give out every now and then.

From the resulting noise, Loki definitely deserved it.

Just like last night, Loki’s voice scraped the bottom of his register as he strained against the leash to throw his head back into the pillow. _‘Ennnnnnnnn…’_ he purred, for it was too low to be a moan. ‘Yes, yes, pleeeease….’ It was so freeing to be able to be a slut—to have it be, not just _encouraged,_ but also _matched by his lover’s **own** sluttiness._ Hard enough to find another man to fuck you—harder still to find another _argr_ man!! Loki was in heaven.

‘Oh, don’t lean away from me, honey.’ Now En really pulled the leash, yanking Loki’s upper body close to his, his other hand resting possessively at the small of Loki’s back. ‘I want you right. Here.’

Loki gasped, and a fresh wave of arousal shot through him at the pull of the leash, inexorable, inescapable. His pupils were blown wide and his lips were parted, flushed. ‘Y-yes sir…’ he breathed, tried to breathe, through the fullness that was somehow perfect at every angle.

‘Sir?’ En tasted the word, his eyes still locked on Loki’s. ‘I didn’t, I don’t think I built an entire planet, created my Contest, to be called _sir._ Say, “Yes, Grandmaster.”‘ His hips moved on the last word.

Loki bit his lip, brows tilting up in overwhelmed pleasure. He needed a shaky breath before he could say, ‘Y-yes, Grandmaster.’ He was holding so still, letting his lover control _everything._ It wasn’t something he’d thought of until it was happening. That was Loki all over. Improv was the name of the game, even in bed.

In return, he got a caress up and down the length of his spine, and a kiss, and, most importantly, another nudge of the Grandmaster’s cockhead to that one particular spot. ‘There’s my good _boy.’_

Loki whimpered at the simultaneous relief and tease. ‘Fuck,’ he said, in a _very_ small voice. He wanted more, needed more.

‘Hmmmm?’ En was playing with the chain again, wrapping it around his long fingers in a cat’s cradle.

Loki whimpered, bent nearly in half and _loving it._ He couldn’t even buck his hips, helpless. Oh, but helpless in the _fun_ way. _Poor slut, stuck without being able to get his fix…_ Loki heard running through the back of his mind, delighted.

 _‘Please_ _,_ Grandmaster,’ Loki said, ‘please, more.’ He didn’t want to ask anything specific, because he didn’t want anything but for En Dwi Gast to continue doing… whatever it was he wanted.

Something nudged at Loki’s arse, something smooth and slick and cool. ‘More?’ En echoed. ‘Are you sure?’

Loki hadn’t expected that, but he wanted nothing more in the world. _No_ lover had ever thought of that when Loki asked for ‘more, please’, and Loki fell a little more than simple lust for the alien god before him for it. Something he’d examine later, something fulfilling and deep and…

‘Oh,’ he breathed, with genuine delight in his eyes. _‘Yes,_ Master, Yesyesyesyesyes. Oh _please,_ please yes….’ It was becoming almost a litany, prayer and praise all at once.

The curve of the Grandmaster’s grin suggested he hadn’t missed the alteration to his title. ‘You’re all mine, aren’t you?’

The toy, or limb, or… whatever it _was,_ described a slow circle around Loki’s ring, spreading him open, and began to press in.

Loki’s sounds got louder and he _radiated_ bliss. ‘Yes, Master,’ he breathed, his lips forming words without his brain checking them first. ‘Yes, please. Yourrrrrrrrrs,’ his last word turned into a throaty purr as he was filled _again._

‘Yes you are…n’t?’ En’s eyes narrowed, and he put two fingers under Loki’s chin, looking at him with an entirely different kind of intensity. ‘Huh,’ he said, and, ‘Well. Uh, how about hands _off,_ chippy.’ Then the Grandmaster’s tongue was in Loki’s mouth, and—and Thanos was out of Loki’s head.

Loki kissed back, surprised at first but then kissing back with _enthusiasm,_ throwing his arms around the Grandmaster’s neck and burying his hands in all that silver hair. He hadn’t realised the pain was that bad, that he’d gotten so used to it, until it was gone and he was so much more aroused, beyond words and wet, and moaning.

‘There you go. There you go. Oh, I’m _keeping_ you.’ En arched his back as Loki’s fingers ran over the back of his neck, and the toy in Loki’s arse _expanded._ ‘I think, I mean, I have my favourites, but you’re something special. I’m going to have to invent, mm, some kind of position. Premiere Slut of Sakaar. Ha, I’m kidding, that’s me. Vice-Slut?’

*Chiefest of Treasures,* Loki suggested in both their minds, as aloud he _screamed_ into the Grandmaster’s neck, and _bit,_ sucking a hickey to flower over that tan skin.

En hissed something low and fervent in a language Loki had never heard, but could guess approximated to, _‘Fuck…!’_

In Loki’s mind, he said, *Reminds me a little much of my brother, but we can try it out.* The blue markings on his skin shifted, framing the love-bite, showing it off.

*Most Treasured of Sluts, perhaps?* Loki said, biting his lip and closing his eyes tightly with the pleasure of being penetrated in _both_ of his favourite spots. He buried his face in his new Master’s neck, wrapping his arms around the Grandmaster’s chest. It was so good. It was so good and he was going to come and he hoped to _stars_ that Grandmaster _wouldn’t let him,_ that he’d flex all of that god-like power and _stop it._

(No one had ever been able to edge Loki before, but it was something he had designed numerous spells to do it for him, though being that they were always under _his_ control, it didn’t work very well.)

*I can’t think with you _hoping_ so loud, sweetheart. Let me get that for you.* Thought-speech used the memory of inflection, and Loki found himself very clearly remembering the Grandmaster using such a purely _wicked_ tone last night. *Oh, those nerve endings are about to go wild. But you know, I get it, you came so much at my little soirée, you need a break…*

Loki clung as tightly as he could with his upper body, as Grandmaster seized control and something encircled him, deep inside where nothing but magic could reach, and he felt the deliciously _terrible_ feeling of being held at the edge, but not allowed to jump off. Loki _sobbed_ , he’d never felt helpless in so delicious a way, before, and his new master was still stretching his ass, but not quite fucking him, not yet. *Pleeease, Master. Please….* Loki begged, his mouth unable to more than drool his arousal, as wet as his quim. Master held all the cards, Master called the shots, Master was in total control of him, below the waist, and Loki _loved it._

*Please what?* the Grandmaster said, idly investigating Loki’s thoughts, savouring his pleasure at all these new sensations.

*Please—please—pleasefuckme.* Loki could hardly think anymore, beyond, _I **want**._ He didn’t even know what he wanted—to be held here, teased to breaking? To be granted relief? Oooh, to be broken like this… oh, why was that subversion of the usual form of ‘breaking’ so… so…!

En… shifted his grip, was really the only way to describe it. He let Loki slip just a little further towards orgasm, then pulled it away again. ‘I was under the impression that I _was,’_ he said out loud. ‘With the whole…’ Using the leash, he gave Loki a gentle bounce up and down his cock. ‘It, uh, sure beats binary fission, I’ll tell you that. Or did you mean _this?’_ The toy in Loki’s arse slid forward even further, curving inside him, seeking…

Loki gave a beautiful sound, at that—beautiful and _needy._ His lips were slack and his tongue was almost hanging out of his mouth as he panted, shallow and fast, flushed. Nothing but sensations were on his mind now—no lies, no cleverness no words, just animal lust. *NNngh! Need….*

The toy hit its mark, and En actually held off on words for a moment, just shared all his knowing satisfaction; and, beneath that, reassurance. At last, he said simply, *I know.*

Loki _screamed_ the Grandmaster’s name long and loud and beautiful.

It had _definitely_ been worth giving to him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus Features!
> 
> \- This was an RP between me and my lover, Lycaenion. 
> 
> \- I wrote Loki, she wrote Grandmaster.
> 
> \- I have her full permission to post this.
> 
> \- If you wanna talk more about Frostmaster or anything else I write, [come on over to the discord!](https://discord.gg/yu68Q67)


End file.
